It is known that polyethylene/acrylonitrile copolymer is a very effective pour point depressant for a range of crude oils. While polyethylene/acrylonitrile copolymer shows good pour point depressant performance, the problem has been with the manufacture of the copolymer. Until now, there has been no high yield low cost convenient one step route to the polyethylene acrylonitrile copolymer.
Polyethylene/acrylonitrile copolymer can be made by the copolymerization of ethylene and acrylonitrile. However the reaction conditions are extreme and acrylonitrile itself is relatively toxic. For example, in Germany, polyethylene/acrylonitrile copolymer has been made directly from the monomers ethylene and acrylonitrile at a temperature of 230.degree. C. and 27,000 pounds per square inch pressure.
It would be desirable to provide a process for the manufacture of polyethylene acrylonitrile copolymer which could be carried out in a single step at atmospheric pressure or low pressures.